


When I Was Your Man

by Starryhana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryhana/pseuds/Starryhana
Summary: Saat aku menjadi lelakimu, kita melakukan hal itu. Tapi sekarang, kamu melakukannya dengan lelaki lain.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	When I Was Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> aku mengubah sedikit lirik lagunya agar sesuai

> _Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_
> 
> _Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

Hari ini merupakan hari spesial bagi salah satu orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup Jihoon. Saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh banyak orang, momen terindah yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh orang itu. Acara suci yang hanya akan dilaksanakan sekali seumur hidup.

Tentu saja Jihoon akan menghadiri acara sakral tersebut, ia tidak akan melewatkannya. Terlebih lagi karena dia mendapatkan undangannya beberapa hari lalu.

Jihoon mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. Lengkap dengan jam tangan mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri serta sepatu kulit mengkilap yang membungkus kakinya. Dia juga membawa sebuah kado untuk diberikan pada orang itu.

Sesampainya di tempat, ia segera meletakkan kadonya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Kemudian bergabung bersama teman-temannya di ujung ruangan. Ikut berbincang mengenai orang itu, tertawa bersama mereka sambil mendengarkan kisah percintaannya.

> _When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_
> 
> _'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

> _It all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, hoo_
> 
> _Mm, too young, too dumb to realize_

Seluruh perhatian orang-orang teralihkan saat penganti pria berada di depan mimbar, menandakan bahwa acara akan segera dimulai. Semua tamu mulai meninggalkan kegiatan mereka dan berfokus pada acara sakral ini, termasuk Jihoon. Meskipun dia masih memilih untuk tetap berdiri di sudut ruangan.

Ia terus memperhatikan orang di depan sana. Mendengarkan segala penuturan yang pastor ucapkan. Telinganya memang fokus mendengarkan, tapi matanya terus menelisik isi ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna _baby blue_ ini.

> _That I should have bought you flowers_
> 
> _And held your hand_
> 
> _Should have gave you all my hours_
> 
> _When I had the chance_

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, muncul seorang lelaki dari sisi lain dengan didampingi oleh ayahnya. Seluruh orang terpukau dengan penampilan lelaki itu yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna biru gelap dengan bunga mawar di saku kirinya. Tampan, manis, dan imut. Semuanya ada dalam diri lelaki itu, Kwon Soonyoung.

Tatapan Jihoon terpaku pada Soonyoung yang sekarang mulai mendekati mimbar. Ia akan bergabung dengan calon suaminya itu. 

Jihoon melihat betapa lembutnya Mingyu, calon suaminya Soonyoung, saat mengambil alih tangan lelaki itu dari genggaman ayahnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum di sana. Kemudian saling bertatapan.

Janji suci sudah terucap, menandakan bahwa mereka telah terikat oleh cinta sehidup semati. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan riuh saat keduanya dipersilakan untuk berciuman. Mereka nampak malu-malu, mungkin karena dilakukan di depan banyak orang.

> _Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance_
> 
> _Now my baby's dancing_
> 
> _But he's dancing with another man_

Acara selanjutnya adalah berdansa dan menikmati hidangan. Para tamu dipersilakan untuk ikut berdansa dengan mempelai. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang ikut bergabung meriahkan acara ini. Kecuali Jihoon yang masih setia melihat acara dari pinggir sambil menikmati segelas anggur ditemani dengan sahabatnya. Mereka berbincang dengan topik yang ringan sambil sesekali memperhatikan sekitar.

Atensi Jihoon sepenuhnya tertuju untuk Soonyoung yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil berdansa dengan suaminya. Mereka berdua nampak serasi.

Hal itu membuat ingatan masa lalunya seketika terputar seperti kaset di dalam mesin pemutar. Ia menjadi teringat tentang dirinya dengan Soonyoung 4 tahun yang lalu.

> _My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_
> 
> _Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life_
> 
> _Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh_
> 
> _And that haunts me every time I close my eyes_

Seandainya.

Satu kata yang seketika muncul dalam benak Jihoon karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat dulu. Kata itu sering muncul saat pemikiran mengenai masa lalunya datang mengahantui. Namun, itu hanyalah kata yang muncul saat seseorang menyadari kecerobohannya di masa lalu atau kehidupan yang tidak berjalan seperti skenario buatannya.

Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Semua sudah terlambat.

Seandainya, waktu itu dia tidak membentak Soonyoung.

Seandainya, dia selalu menuruti permintaan kekasihnya.

Seandainya, dia tidak menepis tangan Soonyoung saat lelaki itu hendak membantunya membawakan barang.

Seandainya, dia pulang lebih awal saat itu, pasti pertengkaran tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Hanya karena masalah sepele, hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama 7 tahun kandas begitu saja. Permasalahan yang disebabkan oleh pekerjaan. Pulang larut terus-menerus, makan tidak teratur, bahkan waktu tidur pun berantakan. Itu terjadi pada Jihoon. Sampai-sampai Soonyoung yang saat itu masih menjadi kekasihnya sering mengomelinya.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Jihoon mendapatkan masalah besar di perusahaannya bahwa ada salah satu kepala cabangnya yang membawa kabur uang perusahaan dengan jumlah besar. Hal itu membuat kerugian untuk perusahaannya dan Jihoon dibuat pusing oleh hal itu. Dia sampai pulang pukul 12 malam, dan di apartmennya, dia menemukan Soonyoung yang masih terjaga sedang menunggunya. Soonyoung saat itu hanya mengomelinya sedikit, tapi karena sudah terlalu lelah, Jihoon menanggapinya dengan berlebihan.

Membentak Soonyoung dengan mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu sangat cerewet, menolak tawaran Soonyoung untuk dibuatkan makan malam, dan parahnya, Jihoon sampai menyuruh kekasihnya pulang. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menambahkan bahwa Soonyoung sangat mengganggunya.

Tengah malam, Soonyoung benar-benar pulang ke kediamannya. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang sudah tertidur pulas. Dan lelaki itu baru menyadari kesalahannya keesokan paginya. Saat hendak menghubungi Soonyoung, ia mendapatkan pesan dari lelaki itu. Kekasihnya, mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dia juga menjelaskan kalau sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Jihoon yang satu itu. Awalnya Soonyoung tahan, tapi ia mengatakan bahwa kejadian semalam sangat parah.

Jihoon mati-matian mencari cara agar bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Namun, semua anggota keluarga serta teman terdekat Soonyoung seperti menghalanginya agar tidak bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Ia bahkan mengirimkan pesan berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Meneleponnya pun tidak diangkat. Dan pada akhirnya, dia menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah tidak bisa dikembalikan seperti semula. Ia terus menyesali perbuatannya malam itu, sampai sekarang.

> _It all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, hoo_
> 
> _Mm, too young, too dumb to realize_
> 
> _That I should have bought you flowers_
> 
> _And held your hand_
> 
> _Should have gave you all my hours_
> 
> _When I had the chance_
> 
> _Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance_
> 
> _Now my baby's dancing_
> 
> _But he's dancing with another man_

Berkali-kali sahabatnya menyuruh dirinya untuk mendekati Soonyoung serta Mingyu. Katanya, dia harus memberikan selamat secara langsung. Awalnya Jihoon menolak, tapi dia terus-terusan dipaksa dan akhirnya menuruti suruhan sahabatnya itu.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu sekarang sedang bercengkerama dengan tamu lainnya, tapi Jihoon tidak peduli. Ia ingin segera memberikan selamat agar ia bisa cepat-cepat pulang. “Halo.”

Keduanya serempak menoleh, lalu Mingyu membalas, “Halo, Kak Jihoon!”

Jihoon tersenyum. “Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Semoga bertahan lama sampai maut memisahkan.”

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, “Terima kasih!”

“Jihoon.”

“Ya?”

“Datang sendirian?”

Belum sempat Jihoon menjawab, Mingyu tiba-tiba membisiki Soonyoung sesuatu sambil menunjuk ke salah satu arah. Soonyoung mengangguk, memberikan suaminya izin.

“Ah, ya. Aku sendirian.” Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Jihoon melanjutkan ucapannya. “Omong-omong, bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Baik. Lebih baik dari sebelumnya.”

Jihoon meringis dalam hati, tahu betul apa yang Soonyoung maksud. “Baguslah. Lalu nantinya tinggal di Seoul?”

“Iya. Mingyu punya studio fotografer di sana, jadi tidak bisa ditinggal.”

Hanya anggukan yang bisa Jihoon berikan untuk menanggapi ucapan Soonyoung. Lalu keduanya terdiam karena kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

“Soonyoung, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena ada hal yang harus aku urus setelah ini.”

“Oh, masih sama sibuknya, ya.”

Mendengar hal itu, Jihoon tertawa renyah. “Lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya lebih tepatnya.”

“Sekali lagi, selamat atas pernikahanmu dan maaf.”

> _Although it hurts_
> 
> _I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_
> 
> _Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_
> 
> _To try and apologize for my mistakes_
> 
> _But I just want you to know_

Soonyoung mendengkus. “Sudah terlambat, Jihoon.”

“Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya masih sempat untuk meminta maaf agar aku tidak dihantu rasa bersalah terus-menerus. Omong-omong, Mingyu ada dimana?”

“Dasar bodoh.” Lalu Soonyoung menunjuk ke arah suaminya di kerumunan teman-temannya Mingyu. “Di sana.”

“Oke. Aku pergi dulu, Soonyoung.”

Jihoon segera menuju ke tempat Mingyu berada, lalu menepuk pundak lelaki itu dan menyampaikan bahwa ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan secara empat mata. Mingyu mengerti, lalu meminta izin pada teman-temannya untuk pergi sebentar. Dia segera mengikuti Jihoon ke sudut tempat yang sepi.

“Terima kasih, Mingyu.”

Mingyu nampak kebingungan. “Untuk apa?”

“Semuanya. Menjaga Soonyoung, membuatnya bahagia, dan menghiburnya.”

“Kak, apa kau menyesal?”

“Tentu. Siapa yang tidak menyesal. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?” Jihoon mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu menggeleng. “Sudah tidak ada.”

“Tapi, aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu yang entah sudah kau ketahui apa belum,” lanjutnya.

Jihoon mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya dengan sedikit kasar.

> _I hope he buys you flowers_
> 
> _I hope he holds your hand_
> 
> _Give you all his hours_
> 
> _When he has the chance_
> 
> _Take you to every party_
> 
> _'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

“Dia suka dibelikan bunga untuk menghias ruang tamu rumahnya.”

Jihoon ingat, betapa senangnya Soonyoung saat diberikan serangkaian bunga kecil yang tadinya untuk hadiah ulangtahun ibunya. Dia mengatakan bahwa ibunya tidak bisa mengurus bunga asli dengan baik dan berakhir dialah yang mengurusnya. Jihoon tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya kalau bunga hidup yang ada di ruang tamu rumah Soonyoung diurus sendiri oleh kekasihnya itu. Tadinya, dia mengira kakaknya Soonyoung lah yang mengurusnya.

“Dia suka tangannya digenggam saat kedinginan.”

Malam itu, ketika Soonyoung menginap di apartmennya, hujan turun dengan deras dan disertai angin. Membuat suhu dalam ruangan ikut menurun meski mesin penghangat sudah dinyalakan. Saat sedang bermain gawai di atas kasur, tiba-tiba Jihoon merasakan ada tangan dingin yang menggegam tangannya di dalam selimut. Ketika ia menoleh, Jihoon melihat kekasihnya sedang bergelung menggunakan selimut untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang menusuk.

“Dia suka menghabiskan waktu bersama.”

Soonyoung sering merengek saat Jihoon memiliki waktu luang. Dia akan meminta untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian, entah di dalam ruangan atau di luar. Namun, dia paling suka menghabiskan waktu di luar ruangan. Bahkan Jihoon sempat kesal saat Soonyoung memaksanya untuk pergi berlibur ke pantai yang menurutnya adalah tempat yang panas. Setelah berdebat cukup panjang, akhirnya Jihoon mengalah.

“Dan dia suka berdansa, jadi sering-seringlah mengajaknya ke pesta.”

DI pernikahan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, Soonyoung lah yang sangat bersemangat ketika ada sesi berdansa usai pengucapan janji suci. Dia sampai menggeret Jihoon ke tengah agar mudah berdansa. Jihoon masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang, ucapan Soonyoung yang menginginkan adanya sesi berdansa seperti ini di pernikahannya nanti.

> _Do all the things I should have done_
> 
> _When I was your man_
> 
> _Do all the things I should have done_
> 
> _When I was your man_

Mendengar penuturan itu, Mingyu tersenyum. Dia tidak cemburu ketika Jihoon menjelaskan mengenai hal-hal yang Soonyoung sukai. Mingyu tahu, Soonyoung adalah cinta pertamanya Jihoon. Pasti lelaki itu menempatkan suaminya di tempat spesial jauh di dalam hatinya.

“Terima kasih untuk informasinya. Aku pasti akan mengingat semuanya.”

Jihoon tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dibalas oleh Mingyu. Kemudian, keduanya berpisah. Jihoon yang pergi ke arah mobilnya, dan Mingyu yang kembali ke sisi suaminya.


End file.
